


Beach day

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Flirting, Fun, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Michonne was in fact, very thankful for this beach day.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful hot day at the beach, and Michonne was glad that she’d let the girls convinced her to a day of pure fun. No work, no phones call, emails or ass kissing.

She was enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin as Rosita, Sasha and Maggie were discussing the latest workplace gossip. She would chime in once in while, but in all she just wanted to completely relax.

“Hi!” said a soft voice by her side, Michonne turned her head to see a young boy maybe no much older than five years old standing in front of her.

“Hi” She gave back nervously, with a questioning tone more than a greeting one. Michonne looked around for the grown ups this child belonged to.

“I’m Carl, what’s your name?” He asked confidently. Michonne looked at the freckled boy, still unsure of what was going on. She looked on to her friends to see the same interrogative look on their faces.

“Michonne” She finally answered, she was really confused by the situation and couldn’t stop thinking about his certainly worried parents. “Where are your…”

“My dad thinks you’re pretty, I just wanted to see for myself.” Carl declared, cutting her off. A smile grew on Michonne’s face.

“Oh really? And what do you think?” She asked amused, completely forgetting about the absurdity of the situation.

“You are very pretty.” He agreed, earning a laugh from the women.

“So, your dad talks to you about women he finds pretty?” Questioned Maggie, gaining a look of disbelief from Michonne.

“Well, he was talking to uncle Shane.” Carl explained “He also said that uncle Shane was right when he said that you have a hot bod… But I don’t know what that means.” Confessed Carl, looking confused, “Do you know what that means?” He asked looking straight at Michonne, who could only gape at the young boy standing before her. Receiving no support from her friends who only laughed at the situation.

Carl continued oblivious to their reactions, completely ignoring the fact that Michonne did not answered his question. “Uncle Shane said that my dad always was an ass man. But I don’t think it’s true, I think my dad is very nice. I think uncle Shane should apologize. My dad says that when you say mean things you should say you’re sorry.” He innocently explained.

“Carl!” Shouted a panicked voice, interrupting the moment. “Didn’t I already told you to not walk off like that?” Warned the voice with a tone of relief. Michonne was taken back by the appearance of the man kneeling before Carl. And by the raised eyebrows and dropped jaws, she could even see the effects of his looks on her friends. He was very attractive and she couldn’t help from letting her eyes roam all over him.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Said Carl looking into his father’s eyes “but I wanted to talk to Michonne.” He explained to his father.

“Mich… Who’s Michonne?” His father questioned, totally unaware of the presences of the women.

“I’m Michonne” She responded, raising her hand with a smile. Carl’s father turned his head to the direction of her voice, the moment his eyes settled on her face, redness started to creep up from his neck to his face.

“Oh. Hi, I’m Rick. Carl’s father.” He managed to say.

“Hi Rick!” Said Rosita, Maggie and Sasha in singsong voices and giggles. Rick gave them a shy smile and a nod. Michonne only shook her head at the ridiculousness of her friends.

“I’m sorry, we should’ve tried and find you sooner but Carl and I were having a really interesting conversation.” Explained Michonne.

“What was the conversation about?” Rick asked nervously, eyeing his son.

“I wanted to see how pretty she was. And she is very pretty, just like you said!” Responded Carl unaware of how uncomfortable he was making his father, his face getting a deeper shade of red.

“I’m very sorry!” Rick managed to say, completely embarrassed.

“He ain’t bad himself!” Unsubtly said Sasha, gaining hums of agreements from the other girls.

“It’s alright, I don’t take offense in compliments!” Gave back Michonne, ignoring her friends but still enjoying Rick’s discomfort.

“Hey dad,” Interjected Carl “Could you tell us what a hot bod is?” He innocently queried.

“Ok Carl, let’s go! We’ve bothered the nice lady enough” Rick hurriedly said to his son, getting up and ready to leave this embarrassing situation. “Again, I’m very sorry!” He apologized once more, the redness taking over his entire body. Rick took his son’s hand in his and started to walk away.

“Bye Michonne.” Said Carl with a big grin and a wave.

“Bye Carl,” Responded Michonne in the same manner “Bye Rick” she said with flirtatious tone to his retrieving back. Rick stumbled a bit in the sand, turning back to give her a quick wave of the hand.

“Damn he’s hot Mich! You should get on that” Exclaimed Maggie, not even waiting for Rick and his son to be far from an earing distance.

“Shut up!” Gave back Michonne with a grin.

“If you don’t I will!” Joked Rosita earning a laugh from her friends.

Michonne was in fact, very thankful for this beach day.


	2. Chapter 2

They went on with their day, occasionally the girls would tease Michonne about her new “boyfriend”. She only laugh them off not thinking that it would actually go anywhere. But, she always find herself looking at his direction. Observing him water fight with Carl or having a drink with who she assumed was uncle Shane. Her eyes would travel his body, taking in his hair that curl at the end and she imagined running her fingers through it. She also really enjoyed the look of his lips, Michonne trapped her bottom lip between her teeth at the thought.

“Mich,” Maggie cut through her reverie. “You should just go and talk to him, give him your phone number!” Maggie encouraged her.

“Yeah, he might be too embarrassed to ask you!” Rosita agreed.

“I don’t know guys.” Michonne responded.

“Well if it helps, he keeps looking at you when he thinks nobody’s watching.” Sasha said with a smirk.

“Should I?” Michonne asked her friend scrunching her nose.

“Girl, you know you want to! Just go!” Maggie gave back, it was all Michonne needed to make her way to him.

“So, that’s how I learned that no matter how much padding you put, you’re knees will always bruise easy.” Animatedly explained Shane to Rick, as Carl played in the sand before them.

“Man, I’m never leaving you alone with my kid!” Snickered Rick, before taking a sip of his drink.

“Hey! Check it out!” Shane told Rick, pointing his chin in Michonne’s direction. He whistled, as he took her. Her bright orange bikini beautifully contrasting with the rich tone of her skin. “I think she’s coming our way man, here’s your chance for redemption.” He incited Rick.

Nervousness overtook Rick, he hoped that she would just keep on walking and completely ignore him. But, on the other hand, he wished for just one more moment in her presence.

“Hey Carl!” She greeted him.

“Hi Michonne!” He gave back with a smile before going back to his sandcastle.

“Hi.” She simply saluted the two men. Rick only gave her nod, heat spreading in his cheeks. He really tried to keep his eyes face level, but it seemed that they had a mind of their own.

“Hey,” Answered Shane. “So you must be the beautiful Michonne.” He told her with a flirtatious tone. Rick could only roll his eyes at his friend.

“So,” Michonne mimicked with a smirk. “You must the Uncle Shane that’s teaching Carl all this new vocabulary.” She finished with a smile. Shane chuckled.

“Well someone ought to teach him!” He proclaimed.

“I’m sure his father must really love it!” Michonne gave back still smiling, she really enjoyed Shane demeanour.

“I’m sure he’ll come to appreciate it.” Shane explained, as silent Rick observed the conversation. “Speaking of him,” He continued, tapping Rick shoulder. “I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about, I’ll leave y’all to it.” He explained unsubtly “So any of your friends single?” Shane asked unabashedly, eyeing the group of women.

“Oh my God!” Rick muttured under his breath.

“Go ahead, you never know!” Encouraged Michonne with a laugh, shaking her head.

“Chicks love kids right?” Shane asked with a smirk, looking at Michonne. “’C’mon little man, you gonna be my wingman!” Shane told Carl, throwing him over his shoulder. “And you better be hella adorable!” He finished as he made his way to the women.

“Shane man stop using my son as a chick magnet please!” Rick told him.

“Well, he gotta learn about the ladies someday!” He proclaimed over his shoulder as he kept on walking.

“Didn’t need to be today!” Rick shouted to his retrieving friend.

Rick watched them walk away; turning his head in an angle as if trying to postponed facing Michonne alone.

“So,” Michonne’s voice brought his attention back. “I got a hot bod huh?” She teasingly asked him. Rick tightly closed his eyes, scrunching one side of his face out of embarrassment, both hands on his hips.

“This is so humiliating!” He admitted, opening his eyes to see Michonne biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. “You’re… You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He exclaimed laughing.

“I really am!” She answered with a laugh. “I mean, it’s uncomfortable for you, but it’s so funny!” She finished brightly smiling.

“Please let me make it up to you! You’ll see that I’m not a complete and total creep.” He proposed, hopeful.

“You don’t want to send in your little wingman?” Michonne teased him, still enjoying the way he squirmed under her stare.

“I might, if it will give me more of a chance.” He joked.

“Well” she whispered, taking a step forward “I say you have a pretty good shot already!” Michonne exclaimed cocking her head, gaining a wide smile from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick's eyes were glued to Michonne's lips, as her tongue would protrude from her lips to lick the ice cream he had bought for her. His own melting over his fingers as he kept on ogling at her, his eyes fixed on her taking another lick of the ice cream in her hand.

"Like what you see?" she asked side eyeing him with a bright smile.

Rick tore his eyes away from her, cleaning his throat to gain some sense of control on himself. Rick wiped his fingers with his napkin whilst his eyes scanned her body. He greatly enjoyed the clash or colors between her orange colored bathing suit and her deep complexion. He did liked what he saw. Michonne had mercy on him and decided to change the subject.

"Carl seems to be having the time of his life!" She says with a bright smile. Rick.looked over to where is son was sitting in the sand between Sasha and Maggie, as they worked over their sandcastle. He let out a chuckle, while throwing away his unfinished ice cream.

"Not as much as Shane though!" He added looking over to his friend laying beside Rosita more than probably putting all of his effort into getting a date with her.

"He's harmless right?" Michonne asked with incredulity.

"I mean, I'd keep an eye on him." he responded with a short laugh, earning a smile from Michonne.

"And what about you Rick?" She started looking pointedly at him, "Are you harmless?"

"Huummm.... I'm... hummm aahhh"

"I'm gonna have to take your word for it!" Rick let out nervous chuckle at her response to his incomprehensible stutter. 

"So, you say a girl has a hot bod, buy her ice cream and then what?" Michonne inquired before licking her ice cream while looking straight in his eyes, rendering him speechless.

   "Oooh girl, the things that I'll do to you!" Shane proclaimed with his signature smile, eyes wandering all over Rosita's body.

"Oh my god! You're dangerous and you need to chill!" She exclaimed in response with a quirked eyebrow but still fighting a smile. She looked over to where Rick and Michonne were sitting at a picnic table. "How do you think this is going?" She asked Shane, who twisted his body to gaze at their friends.

"Aaw hell, my boy's choking!" He said with furrowed brows.

"How do you know?" Questioned Rosita.

"Cause I know him to damn well, I'll be right back." He announced to Rosita before getting up and walking over to them.

"So? How y'all doin'?" He asked when he finally approached them. "How my love birds doin', is it love or is it lust? Or how bout a lil bit of both?" He jokingly queried, sitting by Michonne when he finally reached them.

"Oh my god!" Rick groaned, although he was grateful for the inappropriate interruption. He got completely tongue tied at Michonne's question.                                             

"You are quite something!" Michonne said with a chuckle, before finishing her ice cream.

"Well I can be whatever you want!" Shane responded with a smirk, leaning on the table as he placed both elbows on it. Rick didn't think that Shane was seriously flirting with Michonne, but he did envy the confidence and ease he had with women. 

"Ok, ok that's enough," Rick's voice cut through. "Don't you have to get rejected by Rosita or something?" He told his friend, pointedly letting him know that it was time to go.

"I just got here!" Shane said looking between Rick and Michonne. However, Rick gave him a look that told him to haul his ass outta here. "Fine!" He started, throwing his hand up "I was just trying to get things to move along," He said as he got up from the table. "Fucking lil ingrate." He muttered as he walked away.

"Oh yeah, Rosita is in for ride! But I can see them becoming a thing," Michonne let out. "Well, it's either things work out or it'll all blow up." She finished with a laugh, watching a retrieving Shane walking back to her friend

"He can be a lot, but he's a good guy." Rick added shaking his head at his friend.

"Woooow don’t know what went down but you failed miserably!" Rosita teased him as Shane came lying back next to her.

"Ooooh but did I? Did I?" Mysteriously said Shane while wiggling his eyebrows at Rosita. 

There was a tensed silence between Rick and Michonne. He would steal glances at her every time he thought that she wasn’t looking. She was playing with her napkin. A truly simple gesture, but from her he found it breathtaking.

"Well I think I should get back to my friends before they start thinking I’ve abandoned them for a boy!" She said pointedly while staring him down after a while. Almost daring him to make a move. 

Rick was starting to sweat. He knew it was now or never but he just couldn’t bring his mouth to form words. Michonne shook her head while smiling and stood up.

"Listen I'm not that confident, when it comes to women anyway." He started, grabbing her wrist to keep her from walking away. "I really don't know how to do this. But, I do know that I want to take you on a proper date.... And also," He cut himself before standing up to face her. Rick pursed his lips as he looked down at their now joined hands.

"And also what?" Michonne questioned softly. Rick pulled her closer to him while his other hand found her jaw. He lifted his eyes to look into hers, they danced between her eyes and lips for a beat.

"And also, I really want to kiss you." He whispered, their lips almost touching as he spoke.

"Go ahead then." Enticed Michonne teasingly. He didn't need to be told twice, Rick closed the very short distance between their lips. 

It started very innocently, taking his time to peck her lips before sliding his hands on her waist. Shamelessly caressing the expose skin. 

"Well damn!" Blaired out Maggie as Carl innocently continued giving the sandcastle all of his attention.

"Okaaaayyyy!" Agreed Sasha.

Completely oblivious to the reactions of their friends, Michonne buried her hands in his curls, raking her fingers at the nape of his neck.  Only separating at the sound of Shane's wolf whistle. Michonne let a laugh escape her lips before hidding her face in Rick's neck, who only rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"So? How about that second date?" He drawled out, thumbs swiping back and forth on the skin of her waist.

"What could possibly beat a beach day?" She asked in return jokingly, before pulling him to her for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
